


Party at Papa's castle

by LGHarris



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGHarris/pseuds/LGHarris
Summary: Papa 3, Fire , you, hot sex, BOOM





	Party at Papa's castle

**Author's Note:**

> This was a group effort, no pun intended.  
> Unfortunately the original story had pictures of the rooms of the house to go with the story line.

You and some of your friends are super excited.....You've been invited (thanks to a friends boyfriend who is a roadie) to a party for GHOST ending their last tour. You are all dressed up and pile in the car. You follow the directions to the location and this is where it takes you...."Are you sure you have the right address?" I ask .......

One of your friends sitting in the backseat leans forward in awe. "That's some Bram Stoker shit right there! It has to be the right place!" She practically climbs over another one of your friends to get out of the car (that's still running) so she can get a better look. You sigh and turn off the car, everyone else cautiously getting out of the car...

 

"OK well I guess we better go inside and find out where our friend (Emily ) and her boy friend Tom (the roadie ) are. You knock on the the huge front door. You can hear people talking and music playing. A butler comes to the and let's you in and this is what you see........

 

I swallow the huge mouthful of saliva...really? Oh god, what have we gotten ourselves into? The butler, who looks like a cross between Lurch and Riff Raff gleefully invites us in. He handed us a glass of red wine and lead us into the grand ballroom. He opens the huge, black doors and the first person I see is Papa, dressed in his black and purple robe....his eyes turned to greet us.....

 

Papa breaks into a grin and a sweeping bow. "Welcome to our humble abode!" He practically purrs. He sweeps over into your direction and you forget to breathe as he tenderly takes your hand, brushing his lips over it in welcome.

With red roses in his other hand he gently guides us into the midst of the festivities...the music, the attire, the food and drink...all part of the grand theme of this magical evening! Again, I have to force my self to breathe, again!.

A glint of silver catches your eye and you see men adorned in silver masks mingling amongst the small crowd of the grand ball room. A hand is gently laid on your shoulder and you turn to face one of the Ghouls.

He had some of the most beautiful eyes you'd ever seen. They looked right thru you. "Good evening Miss , I hope you enjoy your evening" He says. I am Aether and your name is? You tell him your name and he says "Please to meet you." You are about to say something when another guest cuts you off and starts talking to Aether. He excuses himself but says "I hope to see later" , as he winks and as he walks off to mingle with the other guests.

One of your friends squeals and shakes you, chattering excitedly in your ear but you can hardly hear her with the blood rushing through your head. She hands you a drink, which you gladly take and down in one gulp. You know it's going to be a long night.

After getting your head together you start to look around the room. Trying to find the rest of your friends. They have split up and are somewhere mingling with the guests. Suddenly you hear a glass clinking and the room goes silent.... Papa is standing at the head of the room about to make a toast......

 

"I would like to thank you all for attending our humble get together. Please let the Ghouls or me know if there is anything you desire. To an evening of pleasure!" He lifted his glass and everyone followed in suit. You could feel Papa's eyes bore into you as you make eye contact with him as he takes a sip of his drink.

You're insides melt as your eyes lock with his. He gives you a wink and lascivious grin. Your friend elbows you at that moment and breaks the trance.... "Hey , did you see that?" she asks "He was looking right at you, that was so HOT!". "Come on let's go mingle" as she takes you by the arm.

She pulls you into the next room towards the bar. She begins to chat up the bartender and you look into your drink, thinking about all the weird events that have happened so far. You suddenly feel someone's piercing stare which makes you look up across the bar. One of the Ghouls has his eyes trained right on you. As you make eye contact, you feel heat rush up to your face. You recognize the highlighted symbol on the Ghoul's jacket marking him as Fire.

 

He stands up and starts walking t words you, looking you up and down . How can he not you're looking HOT (classic "little black dress", fish net stockings and black knee hi boots). You nudge your friend to turn around but it's too late. He's standing right in front of you. "Hello" he says in a British accent. "Holy Shit" you say to yourself as you stand there speechless.

 

You give him your best smile and manage to fumble out a greeting in return. He leans against the bar, blocking your escape. His eyes crinkled behind his mask in a smile. "May I order you a drink?" He asks.

"Um, well how nice of you yes, I'll have a Cap't and Coke" (my go to) you say with a nervous smile. "This place is amazing" you say to him. "The art work is incredible". "Well after this drink let me show you around " He says . At this point your friend has noticed him and has caught the tail end of your conversation and says "Hell yeah she'd love to see more!" "Right?!" As she winks at me. I just roll my eyes as I want to choke her. But he just laughs it off and says "Then it's settled, we'll get a drink and we can go on a private tour" and winks at you. Your face feels hot and your knees go weak but you totally act normal and manage to say OK.

 

After the bartender passes your your drinks, Fire holds out his arm for you to take. You wrap your arm around his and he guides you out of the room, leaving your waving (and quite tipsy) friend behind. He leads you down a hallway adorned in paintings and torches but he barely lets you stop to take a look as he continues on his path. He stops in front of a room towards the end of the hallway. "Care to enter?" He asks.

 

This is Papa's study, it has the rarest paintings in the castle." He opens the door for you as you step in. You look around and can't believe your eyes. "This is room is so cool!" you say. Fire closes the door behind and says thanks . "Papa has an eye for beautiful things, but so do I....And you are very beautiful Love"......... "Please won't you have a seat." as he gestures t words the couch.

 

You sit down on the couch and tug at the hem of your dress. Fire sits down next to you and rests his arm on the back of the couch behind you. His fingers brush against your shoulder and begin to play with your loose strands of hair. Your breath hitches as his other and goes to your knee. "I must possess you," he whispers huskily into your ear, making you shiver. His hand slowly starts to move up your thigh and to the hem of your dress.

His accent, his eyes and that drink have my head spinning. You are both nervous and turned on at the same time. Your face heats up and you can feel yourself blushing. "Don't be scared Love, I won't bite , unless you want me to." He said with a chuckle. At that point the drink had kicked in and you couldn't help but laugh too. You looked into those beautiful eyes and said, "Oh don't worry I'm not scared."

It was if a switch had been flipped. You ended up on your back, the Fire Ghoul leaning over you. He pushed your dress up slowly with his hand. He pushed his mask up just enough so he could hungrily press his lips to yours. You could feel his hardness pressed up against your thigh and you let out a gasp as his other hand went to your breast, fiercely kneading it.

His swirling tongue enters your mouth as you moan against his kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer. He swells so good and you can feel that he has one hot body under his suit. "Wow you're a really good kisser" I say to Fire. "So are you, but what else can that pretty little mouth do." He says with a grin.

With a devious smile you slide off of the couch and onto your knees on the floor. Fire sits up, readjusting your mask and watches you while you slowly undo his pants and free his cock. Slowly you lick his whole length, making him shudder. You smile and run your tongue along the tip, making eye contact. He growls and grabs you by the hair, forcing himself completely into your mouth.

You moan against him as he rolls his head back and says "Oh that feels so good Love, don't stop." You increase your speed which makes him breath harder and until he finally pulls out of your mouth and says 'You keep that up and I'm going to cum, besides you can't have all the fun now can you."

He pulls you back into the couch and pulls down the top of your dress. He pins you down underneath him as he bites and sucks on your nipple. He runs his fingers on the outside of your panties, teasing you, before pushing them inside and inserting a finger between your folds.

You gasp as his hands seem to be everywhere...... He feels so good . "Off with the dress "He says with a growl. He helps you wriggle out of the dress and he tosses across the room. He takes a moment to look at you now lying underneath him in black bra, black panties , fish nets and thigh hi boots. "Let me help you with those as he puts his fingers in the waste band of your panties and slips them off as you take off your bra. You go to get up to take off your boots and stops you, "No!" he says "those stay, I want to fuck you with them on."

You smirk, "as you wish." Fire flips you over and grabs your hips. Without warning he plunges into you, making you cry out in a mixture of surprise, pain, and pleasure. He thrusts into you deeply and harshly, setting a furious rhythm. He reaches in front of you, playing with your clit. You let out a moan as his fingers dig into your waist.

He plunges himself deeper into me, teasing and playing with my clit...it's all I can do to keep from having an orgasm...I didn't want it to be over yet! I leaned forward to dislodge him from my wet, throbbing void. Turning around to him, I looked up to his masked face past his immense cock, caressing his swollen balls in my hand, I slipped his pulsating member into my mouth again.  
I stop, grab his hand and take him to the bed. Then the door opens...it's Papa, he makes his way to my side of the bed. He strokes my face and hair... 

 

"Hello Beautiful" Papa says. Seems I caught you while you were ....ah busy, He grins .Mind if I join you two? You look at Fire then back at Papa and say OK but don't you two feel a bit "over dressed" for this party? "Alright Boys , get your clothes off and hurry up!" you laugh. They both start to undress as you watch, biting your lip. Papa is thin but fit and Fire is a buff with a chiseled abs and chest . You can't decide who you want first....

Papa climbs onto the bed and wraps an arm around you. He pulls you up against his chest and stares deeply into your eyes. "Such a beautiful Ghuleh you are" he murmurs. You feel the bed shift behind you as Fire climbs on as well. He presses against you, his hardness against your ass, and he begins to bite on your shoulder making you moan. Papa begins to roll one of your nipples between his fingers as Fire reaches between your legs and pushes his fingers inside of you. You let out a gasp as he curls his fingers and Papa reaches down with his other hand to rub your clit.

You start kissing Papa's neck between his ear and collar bone and he let's a low growl. Fire says to Papa "This little lady is very talented, aren't you Love. Why don't you show Papa what you can do with that pretty mouth."As he starts caressing your ass with his hands.

You shift yourself so you are on hands and knees over Papa. Maintaining eye contact, you slowly lower your mouth onto his erect cock. You begin to bob your head slowly up and down. Impatiently, Papa grabs your head by your hair and forces you to a faster rhythm. You feel Fire behind you, teasing your opening with his finger and then he thrusts into you again. You moan around Papa's dick, causing him to let out a moan as well.

Fire is grinding into a you as he grabs hold of your hips "You are so tight " he says is a breathy voice,"You feel incredible" That British accent is enough to make you cum but you don't want it stop because it feels so good. Papa on the other hand has his arm behind his head propping it up enough to watch the show. You giving him head and also Fire giving it to you from behind. The whole time with a dirty smirk. "Oh my Dear" He says in a low growling voice. "Wait til I get my hands on you" "I can't wait to DESTROY that sweet pussy of yours and you're gonna love every second of it"

He lowers his arm from behind his head. Sliding down off the pillow he grabs you by your hips and pulls you up his chest. Your wet pussy sliding against him...he slides down the bed, getting into the perfect position. Looking down you see his beautifully masked face is strategically between your legs. He pulls you onto his face, gently kissing your clit...then Fire thrusts his fingers in you again from behind. Not being able to hold back you let out a gentle moan. Papa flicks your clit with his tongue, suckling it.

You grip the headboard for support as your moans grow louder. Papa grips your hips so tightly as you grind on his face you know it's going to leave bruises but you're so far gone in bliss you don't even care. Fire begins to bite at your back and shoulders and inserts more fingers, curling them to hit you in just the right spot. Just when you think you're about to reach completion, you are roughly tossed onto your back on the bed. You let out a cry of frustration of the absence of tongue and fingers. "You are not allowed to cum yet," Fire says harshly.

Papa laughs! Not yet my sweet Ghuleh, not yet! You scream in frustration, " My God, do you have any idea what the two of you are doing to me?" Both of them chuckle devious and fiendishly. Papa says with a smirk on his beautiful face "M' Lady, I am the one who preys on weak, the one lascivious..."

"You boys don't play fair" I say grinning. "Come on Papa give me what I need." "Show me the way". He crawls up towering over you, slowly he enters you as Fire is now near your head. "Open wide love" Fire says, "I gonna give you a little something" as he winks at you. Papa starts to slowly grind into you . Your body is on fire as you grip onto Papa's forearms and moan.

You take Fire's rock hard cock in your mouth. Just the head as you slowly lick his shaft until he enters your mouth fully and slowly starts fucking your mouth. He throws his head back and lets out a low husky growl. Papa starts increasing his speed and pounding into you harder. "Ghuleh you feel incredible, I knew I had to have you the first time I saw you tonight."

Fire is moaning louder and is near his end. "God love I can't hold back any more" he pulls out of your mouth and finishes himself all over your chest. He lays down next to you and caresses your face. "That was wonderful" he whispers in your ear. Mean while Papa has now taken your legs over his shoulder and is driving into you with strong hard single thrusts. Sending you close to the edge. "Cum for me my beautiful Ghuleh,cum for your Papa" With that and thrusting one more time hitting your G spot and it sends you over the edge. You cry out in ecstasy as you cum. Papa releases himself into you not long after and slumps down on the other side of you as you try to catch your breath. All three of you are now lying on the bed basking in the after glow of great sex. After a bit you all regain your senses and you say "You boys really know how to throw a party". "Yes we do" Papa says "and you'll be on the top of the guest list for the next one." as he winks at you.

**Author's Note:**

> How you enjoyed.


End file.
